Hi Hoh, It's off to Hogwarts the Firedrakes Go!
by luniepoo
Summary: Luna, Silverwyd, Burke, and Kat Firedrake are four very different sisters, that are being transferred to Hogwarts. HiJinx will def. ensue!


Disclaimer : This was originally posted in my first account - HPLunatic, but I've since lost the password and access to that e-mail account. :) Please no flames, and I really appreciate cookies :) And also, this is completely seperate from my Untitled story, this is just something I wrote a while back.. I'm not sure if the Weasley twins will be in this fic...

It was the first day back at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was decorated differently and the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables were together, and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were together. The students were chatting wildly about new kids at Hogwarts and when the feast would start when Professor McGonagall glided into the room, with a large group of first years, and 4 older girls that nobody had seen before. McGonagall explained the sorting process to the new students and started calling out names.

"Everwood, Bethica!" She barked, and the sorting commenced. 10 minutes later, there were only four students left. A great buzz started as the children wondered who these older students were. Dumbledore grinned and tapped his glass, in order to get the students quiet. Everybody stared.

"I am very sorry that I did not tell you earlier, but this year, we have some new students from Canada. They are the Firedrake sisters, and they're parents instructed in their will, that they shall be transferred here, to Hogwarts! Please treat them like any other, and do not... Bomb them with questions!" He explained, still grinning. Nobody moved until McGonagall started calling out the girls' names.

"Firedrake, Silverwyd!" She barked, and the tallest girl, with blonde hair and green eyes walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

The hat pondered a moment, before shouting,

"Gryffindor!" A large cheer erupted in the great hall as Silverwyd walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Firedrake, Silverburke!" The second tallest girl with long brown hair walked over to the hat and put it on.

"Ravenclaw!" Another large cheer came up from the students as the girl walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Firedrake, Katherine!" McGonagall called, and a girl with shoulder length black hair walked up to the hat and popped it onto her head. The hat looked surprised, as if it didn't know if it should even be sorting this girl. It gave a great sigh and finally announced,

"Ravenclaw!" An even larger cheer erupted in the hall. Especially from Ron Weasley. His best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stared at him.

"What? She's cute!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione just shook her head and Harry waved the girl over and she sat next to Ron.

"Hi." They greeted at the same time. They both blushed.

"I'm Kat." The girl said.

"I'm Ron." Ron said. They grinned.

"Firedrake, -!" McGonagall started, but before she could finish the last girl with shoulder length hair that looked like pin-curls were attempted in, but only managed to get a few ringlets from, walked up to the hat and pulled it on her head and over her ears. Which got a laugh from the students, she only grinned.

"Oh great. Another little prankster." The hat groaned.

"I guess she should go in... Gryffindor!" It yelled. The girl yanked the hat off her head and skipped over to the Gryffindor table, right in the space in between Harry and Hermione.

"Hi! I'm Luna!" She greeted. Hermione and Harry both introduced themselves and smiled.

"So is it always so cold in Canada?" Harry inquired. Hermione rolled her eyes. Luna frowned.

"No. It's usually quite warm. It's just the winters that are cold. The only reason people think that it's cold in Canada is because we have Inuit people leaving in our country." She said cooly. Hermione sighed and changed the subject.

"So, what part of Canada are you from?" She asked. Luna's frown disappeared.

"Ontario. It's really beautiful!" Luna answered.

"Let the feast, begin!" Dumbledore announced. The Firedrake girls marveled at how the food just appeared in front of them.

"Wow... At our school, the house elves came and served us. This is _so_ cool!" Kat shrieked. She got a cold glare from Hermione.

"Don't worry about her, she has a thing about house elves." Ron explained.

"Oh. Sorry!" She apologized to Hermione. They all soon just forgot about each other and started to eat.

Author's Note : Okay.. I know this is short, but I'm making the next chapter longer... and I'm cutting out the second chapter that was originally written, because it's utter crap :P I'll post the next chapter of _Untitled_ tomorrow probably, and I'll have the next chapter of this fic done by the end of the week... don't worry


End file.
